Nicole Birou-Jennings
Nicole Birou-Jennings (born Nicole Louise Birou on June 24, 1991) is mostly famous with her YouTube account, and filmography with "Hyper Annoying Theory". She has 4 daughters, and has two sons with Robert Jennings, and that's why she was absent until Cotten Family since Colliant Family. She is also an expert gamer who owns modern video game consoles and has her own Nintendo Wi-Fi Company. Her mains in ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl ''are Meta Knight and Falco and cleared the SSE 100% in less than 8 hours. She is a hostage in the Theory of Nicole. She is a playable character in the Theory 2. She has completed "The World's Hardest Game" with no deaths in less than 4 minutes. She also cleared New Super Mario Bros. 2 with over a million coins in less than 3 hours. As of January 31, 2013, her net worth is around $700 million. She recieved $5 million a year as paychecks. Online Popularity The Theory Series Theory of Nicole Rank: 55 Theory 2 Rank: 4 Highest Rank: 4 *In the original game, she was kidnapped and held captive by Orla Birou. After she is saved, the end credits roll. *In the second edition, she is a playable character. Therefore, she is the only well-behaved Birou Family member that Jo saw, and that was NOT kidnapped and held captive by her twin sons. She rescues them in World 8. Appearance She has long black hair, amber eyes and dimples. Her normal wearing consists of a dark blue top, short-jeans, and stilleto heels. In Theory Games, her appearance can change, if you buy alternate costumes, like the Gothic Outfit or Ninja Outfit. There's also a Wedding Dress, Hot Bikini, and more. Family Tree *Father: Ernest Martin Birou (1951-2010) (aged 58-59) *Mother: Mary-Ellen Birou (1964-) (aged 47) *Sisters: Carol Birou (1984-) and Lisa Birou (1986-) *Brother: Alfred Allan Birou (1988-) *Husband: Robert Jennings (1991-) *Daughters: Haidyn Louise Birou (2005-), Skyla Ariel Birou (2006-), Kayla Mary-Ellen Birou and Orla Jasmine Birou (2007-). Orla and Kayla are identical twins. *Sons: Brahm Allan Jennings and Treat Triton Jennings (2012-) *Nephew: Nicholas Birou (2007-) *Nieces: Catherine Birou (2008-), Melody Birou (2009-), Madeleine Birou (2007-), Bianca Birou (2008-) Future *Grandsons: Cruise Jared Langbroek, Dexter Yancy Duvall *Sons-in-Law: Theodore "Teddy" Martin Langbroek, Gary Brandon Duvall, Hunter David Gaccre, Jeremy Michael Marele *Daughters-in-Law: Annabelle "Anna" Yaki Kirochu and Tanya May Jackson *Granddaughters: Lily Dagmar Marele and Grace Emily Marele *Daughters: Marissa Leigh Jennings and Rhonda Denise Jennings *Sons: Justin Andrew Jennings and Aidan Matthew Jennings Episodes Despite being helped by Jo, she appeared in multiple episodes, more than 3 episodes. In the episodes listed below (minus the ones that aired between Colliant and Cotten Families), Jo or a parent in a family consults Nicole Birou-Jenings to learn about the family Jo is encountering in every episode except the gap between Colliant and Cotten Families and Birou Family (and its revisited counterpart). Nicole suggests the techniques for them. *Birou Family *Sanderman Family *Mazar Family *Langbroek Family *Room Family *Tiniathan Family *Kempington Family *Anderson Family *Irine Family *Bronson Family *Wailems Family *Yoling Family *Gabroonie Family *Megnet Family *Elean Family *Drapino Family *Belushi Family *Horiaminsky Family *Truel Family *Regunal Family *Everitt Family *Affan Family *Supernanny Season 1 Special Update *Forgiauan Family *Marxonica Family *Hillsborough-Doggerel Family *Zunier Family *Colliant Family *Cotten Family *Syndrim Family *Winer Family *Gaccre Family *Wring Family *Supernanny Season 2 Special Update *Birou Family Revisited Trivia *She started her YouTube account on October 23, 2009. *As of now, she is 5 feet 11 inches tall, she weighs 158 pounds. *She shares the same middle name as Haidyn, which is Louise, as confirmed in Haidyn's birthday party. *She had a traditional-themed wedding with her new husband, Robert Jennings. *She and her family adopted a Golden Retriever dog named Lucy from the animal shelter Personality Nicole believes in the tough love approach when it comes to parenting. She is also kind, polite and socialble. Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:Mothers Category:Single Parents Category:Adults Category:People Category:Hostages Category:Playable Characters Category:Mothers of captors Category:Wives of YouTube Celebrities Category:Former Single Parents Category:Former Single Mothers Category:Spouses of YouTube Celebrities Category:YouTube Celebrities Category:People born in 1991 Category:Parents Category:People with Black Hair Category:People with Dimples Category:Caucasian People Category:People with Amber Eyes Category:Pet Owners